


Aphrodisiac to the ears

by Spriingflower



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bang Chan is Whipped, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Teasing, Voice Kink, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18408119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spriingflower/pseuds/Spriingflower
Summary: Maybe Chan really is a bit of a sadist.





	Aphrodisiac to the ears

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally posting this through the wifi at university while I'm sitting in the library but I just needed to get this out of my system. It's the only thing I've been able to think about for days now. I'm going to hell and I'm dragging you all down with me.

Felix's face is flushed, a few beads of sweat collecting on his forehead making his hair stick to it a little while he intensely focuses on the Korean textbook on the table in front of him. His breaths come out flat, almost laboured. He inhales in little gasps and exhales in low whines. Fingers are nervously drumming against the table surface or playing around with the pencil he has stuck between his lips to chew on every now and again. They are already shimmering, coated with a thin layer of saliva from where his tongue keeps poking out to nervously lick his lips every other minute. The pencil goes back into his mouth and he bites down on it to mask another small whimper.

Chan has one hand on the table, a red pencil in it that he uses to mark Felix's answers correct. His other hand is under the table, resting on his boyfriend's thigh. His nails lightly grazing the outline of his erection that is straining against his sweatpants. With every right answer, Chan casually runs a finger along the shaft. And with every touch, Felix shudders lightly and bites down onto the pencil in his mouth once again. Finally, Chan puts down his marker and pushes the paper over a little so Felix can look at it.

"You're doing really great, you have improved so much", he praises, pointing casually to all the answers he has marked correct on the worksheet. The bit of praising does to Felix exactly what Chan predicted it would. Even without Chan really touching him, he lets out another small whimper that sounds so seducingly helpless. Where Felix's voice is usually low and warm, right now it is small and almost at the point of breaking even though he isn't speaking at all. His lips are pressed into a thin line around the pencil in his mouth and honestly, it's a wonder that he hasn't snapped it in half with how hard he is biting down on it right now. Chan is still feigning ignorance, pretending to be oblivious to what his teasing does to his boyfriend. He grabs the textbook and flips it to another page he marked in advance. "How about we just do this small pronunciation exercise and then we call it a day?"

"P-pronunciation", Felix stutters, completely forgetting the pencil in his mouth. It lands on the table and Chan catches it casually before it can roll off. He sticks it into his own mouth for a moment, watching Felix's face get even redder while he moves it around between his lips for a bit. Always keeping eye contact with Felix who tries to shyly glance away. Chan takes the pencil out of his mouth again, wipes it clean on his jeans nonchalantly and then hands it back to Felix as if nothing happened. The boy receives it with twitching fingers and immediately places it back in his mouth to nervously chew on it. He has it in the wrong way, the lead tip on his tongue but he doesn't even seem to notice it himself. With a fond smile, Chan takes the pencil from him again.

"Yes, you said that you were kind of struggling with that, right? I found this exercise in your textbook that is just some short tongue twisters. Just read them out to me slowly and as clearly as you can and I'll correct you when you say something wrong, okay?"

"Okay", Felix forces out. With the pencil gone from his mouth he is now biting down on his lip and it takes Chan everything he has to not just grab Felix and kiss him already. But he knows just how much more fun it is this way. Maybe he has a bit of a sadistic side to him after all. But there is something about seeing Felix so flustered and worked up and completely helpless. It's the idea of control that is so enticing to Chan. The thought of having Felix at his mercy, the control over his boyfriend's lust completely in his hands. Quite literally. Its a game Chan likes to play from time to time. Teasing and riling up Felix relentlessly until he just breaks down completely and starts begging. It will probably not be long now.

"Start with this one", he orders, using the pencil he took from Felix to point to the first tongue twister. It's actually just two words. _Democracy's significance_. But they are already hard enough to pronounce for Felix with his lips slightly trembling. He stutters when he first raises his voice, immediately stops to shake his head in frustration, tries again. This time successful.

"Very good", Chan praises, fingers inching closer to where a damp spot is beginning to form on Felix's sweatpants. With his other hand, he points the pencil to the next tongue twister. "Now try this one."

Felix gulps while looking at the sentence for a moment, probably trying to sound it out in his mind before he gives it a try. This one is longer. Much, much longer. Actually, Chan skipped a couple of them and went straight to the longest one on the page. A ridiculous run-on sentence about a non-moist chocolate chip cookie wanting to become a moist one or something like that. Felix inhales loudly before he starts reading it out slowly. At the same time, Chan begins stroking Felix through his pants. Felix hisses, stopping just a couple of words in and Chan immediately stops moving his hand as well.

"Keep going, that was good so far", he says encouragingly, still pretending that they are just innocently learning together. Felix looks at him for a moment. Eyes pleading and helpless but it's not quite enough yet. Chan wants to really see him lose it completely. So he has to push him just a little more. When he finally understands that Chan won't be letting him off the hook just like that he turns his eyes back to the book, shoulders slumping in defeat while he digs his nails into the flesh of his own thighs, just below where Chan's hand is resting dangerously close to his crotch. Felix takes another shaky breath and then starts over from the top. Chan begins stroking him again, gently and way too slow for it to do anything except further rile Felix up and foster his desperation for actual friction. He keeps stumbling over his words, stuttering and stammering and stopping, again and again, to go back and correct himself, becoming more and more frustrated with every time until he eventually stops mid-sentence again.

" _Fuck, Chris, I'm going to cum in my pants if you keep going like that"_ , he groans. Voice low and hoarse. Felix sounds different when he is speaking in English. Lower, tone warmer, the thick accent transforming his voice and changing the way he forms his vowels. His speaking voice is hot like that. Especially when he sounds so strained, so desperate for relief. Curse words falling from his lips are aphrodisiacs to the ear. But it's not quite what Chan wants to hear right now.

"No English speaking while we are practising Korean", Chan scolds him gently, moving his hand away again. Felix's hips twitch beyond his control to follow Chan's movements and keep the contact going. Chan's lips twitch into a small smirk while he presses his hand back down, managing to draw a small moan from Felix's mouth.

"Keep reading", he says. Felix looks close to his breaking point already. Chan is not sure if it's a trick of the light reflecting in his eyes or if there are actually tears welling up but either way, it may be the hottest thing he has ever seen. Yep, he definitely is a bit of a sadist. But Felix is so adorable. So absolutely stunning like this, that he just can't help wanting to mess him up a little. With his voice shaking and his hands trembling he begins again. His erection is twitching, pulsing against Chan's fingers when he gently begins stroking again. Felix manages to stammer out maybe the first few words before he gives up again. With a loud sigh, he throws his arms around Chan's shoulders and buries his face in Chan's chest.

"Please, I'm so close", he whines. He mixes up the words a little and picks one that actually is used for near rather than close and the word for please he picks is a lot more formal than the context would call for but Chan doesn't bother pointing out either of these mistakes. With how worked up he has gotten Felix it's actually a small miracle that he isn't babbling complete nonsense at this point. Chan puts down the pencil and wraps his arm around Felix to gently guide him into his lap. The boy climbs on eagerly, straddling his thigh and rutting against it desperately. Chan chuckles. His boyfriend is trembling in his arms and he carefully pulls him even closer and rests his chin on the top of his head gently. Lips hovering over the crown of his hair.

"You're so desperate", he whispers teasingly. Felix whimpers, the sound muffled by the fabric of Chan's hoodie.

"It's so embarrassing", he whines. Chan gently kisses the top of his head while he lets his hand wander down Felix back to grab his ass and softly start kneading it. Felix lets out a small sigh, curving his back to melt into the touch even more. He's been craving to have Chan's hands all over him for way too long now. Chan still has his other hand between their bodies, ghosting over the outline of Felix's twitching erection. This time he actually wraps his hand around it and begins pumping it in a steady rhythm. Fabric still between his hand and Felix's skin. The younger boy moans, shuddering in his arms.

"It's alright, I want to make you feel good", Chan soothingly mumbles into his hair and this is all he needs to say. Felix's hips twitch violently while a low groan escapes his mouth. From the sound of it he is biting into Chan's hoodie to muffle the noise at least a little but that actually just makes it sound all the more appealing. Chan holds Felix in his arms while he rides out his orgasm slowly and then pretty much goes limp against Chan's chest.

"You made me ruin my pants", he complains. Face still buried in Chan's chest, breath still heavy, the shaky afterglow of lust still lacing his voice with tranquillity. Chan laughs.

"I'm sorry darling, but you're so cute I just can't control myself. We'll get you cleaned up in a moment and I'll let you borrow some of my pants.“

Felix detaches himself from Chan just enough to look him in the eyes and goddamn if the red splotches on his cheeks and the tear stains around his eyes isn't the hottest thing Chan has ever seen he doesn't know what is.

"I'm going to blow you, _asshole"_ , Felix announces. Before Chan can protest his boyfriend has already slipped out of his embrace and slid down onto the floor where he kneels in front of Chan and unbuckles his belt. And by God, Chan has tried to stay unbothered and not letting it show just how much this whole thing has been affecting him as well but he can't stop the tiny yelp from escaping his mouth when his cock finally springs free. Felix looks up at him with big eyes, humming to himself a little and looking completely satisfied with his current situation. The next moment his warm lips wrap around Chan's tip. He's sucking eagerly, tongue swirling around Chan's shaft as if he is trying to take it all in at once. The bit of suction is enough to create loud slurping noises and for a moment all Chan can think about is what it would sound like to have Felix really gag on his dick. And it's so tempting. But with Felix so desperate and willing he has bigger things planned. Chan sucks in a sharp breath, a hissing sound that cuts through the air like a blade and then he gently grabs Felix's shoulder to push him away. Even though right now every muscle inside him is screaming to instead grab his hair and slam himself into his hot and wet mouth over and over again. Felix looks up with a pout, lips deliciously glistening with sloppy streaks of saliva dripping out of the corners and trickling down to his chin. Chan uses his thumb to lovingly wipe clean his lover's face.

"We should really get you cleaned up", he insists. Felix has the facial expression of a stubborn child and for a second Chan is reminded just how cute Felix actually is. Not that he could ever actually forget. But it's almost cruel how even on his knees and with lust clouding his eyes he still has something so innocently adorable to him. Maybe Chan should tell him just how adorable he is. Later. When the mood is right. Right now there are more important things to focus on.

" _Seriously?"_ , Felix scowls. He has slipped back into English again and Chan isn't sure if he has even completely noticed it himself. He does sometimes when he is very agitated. Because sometimes emotions are stronger and more pressing than the desire to always communicate in the target language. His entire tone changes with the language. Voice deeper, warmer, honey glazed. Chan really loves Felix's speaking voice so much. He smiles at him, a slight smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"What I'm trying to say is, we really should get you out of those dirty clothes", he explains. Felix's eyes widen again when he understands and then he softly laughs to himself. The sound is like water. A stream trickling down over a few boulders. Smooth and melodic. Felix lets go and allows Chan to stand up and scoop him up in his arms. He immediately wraps his legs around Chan's waist tightly and nuzzles his face into the crook of his neck, sucking kisses onto the soft skin while he lets himself be carried over to the bedroom.

They more or less crash onto the bed. Felix buried under the weight of Chan's body on top. Clothes are lost in a flurry, hastily discarded on the floor to be worried about later. They didn't even fully close the door but they are alone either way. Chan presses his lips onto Felix's mouth for an eager kiss the second he has pulled his shirt over his head and Felix kisses back just as desperately. For a moment words have lost all meaning, all purpose. All they need to communicate with each other are hands on skin and lips on lips. When they break apart again they are both panting. Felix is looking up at Chan, not saying anything but his face speaks volumes of what he wants. Eyes hooded, face flushed, lips parted and already slightly swollen. Chan reaches for the bottle of lube he keeps beside the bed, the snapping sound of the lid being forced open echos in the heavy air of the room that is otherwise only filled with heavy breathing and Felix's soft whimpering.

"Wanna do it yourself?", Chan asks. Felix quickly shakes his head.

"No, want you to do it. Please. Your fingers are longer. Feels better when you do it."

Chan presses another quick kiss onto the corner of Felix's mouth before he pulls away. Felix turns around for him without being told to. This is routine and he is eager to perform it well. Chan gently spreads Felix's cheeks apart with one hand and then uses the other to let the lube drop directly onto his hole. He watches in awe how it gets sucked up while Felix trembles underneath him, squirming a little at the cold and most likely slightly uncomfortable sensation. Without thinking about it much Chan dips down to run his tongue along Felix's rim once, revelling in the sweet sound it draws from his boyfriend's mouth.

"Hurry up, please", he pleads, voice shaking, whiny, breaking. High and thin. Fragile like petals of a flower being ripped from the blooming tree in a breeze. Chan chuckles.

"So desperate", he mumbles but at the same time, he complies eagerly, pouring a bit more of the lube onto his hand to coat his fingers with the substance before he gently begins pushing the first finger in. It slides in with almost no effort. Way too easy. Chan is used to some more resistance, a bit more stretch and pull and small pained sounds from Felix at first. This time he only gasps loudly when Chan's finger slides in almost all the way and he easily curls it on the inside, pressing his fingertip against the warm walls enclosing his finger.

"Felix... did you finger yourself before this?", Chan growls. He is not mad. Not at all. Felix has his face pressed into the mattress so Chan can't look at him but he can vividly imagine the red tinting his cheeks and the way he would frantically glance to the side to avoid Chan's piercing glance.

"A little", he admits in a tiny voice, muffled and trembling. "I had a feeling we wouldn't be just learning and I... _fuck... I've been wanting you so much."_

" _Fuck, Felix, that's so hot"_ , Chan mumbles, he curls his finger again and once more it elicits the sweetest sounds from Felix. Chan gently pushes in a second finger. They are both so far gone already. With both of them slipping into English so easily the mood has shifted once more. There is something different about saying these things in English. There is a certain harsh sound to the way all the nice curse words sound so compact and sharp. They are so much more perfect in the way that they are short and fall off the lips easily. And then there is the way Felix low voice sounds when he is sharply exhaling into a curse while Chan presses his fingers deeper into him. Sometimes Chan is not sure what he actually loves more. The low growling sound with which Felix curses or the high whiny way in which he moans, voice close to the breaking point. But maybe it's actually in the mix. Chan pushes his fingers in a little deeper and he immediately knows that he has brushed past the right spot when Felix clenches around him and sucks in a sharp breath. Chan curls his fingers and presses them into his prostate to watch Felix fall apart at the touch.

" _Ah, fuck, please."_

His voice starts deep, low and almost growling but towards the end, it's thin as if he has run out of energy completely. Drained by such a small touch already. High and whiny. Chan shudders. He uses his free hand to give his own neglected erection a few much-needed touches and spread some of the lube that is still sticking to his fingers over it quickly.

" _Would you turn around for me, darling? I wanna see your pretty face."_

Chan gently pulls out his fingers after carefully scissoring them apart just a couple more times to be sure and Felix whines at the loss but turns around quickly. Face and chest flushed red, lips glistening and begging to be kissed, eyes filled with desire. Chan leans down to kiss him while he carefully pushes himself in. Felix eagerly spreads his legs apart and then wraps them around Chan again to keep him close. They kiss sloppily, tongues lazily dancing around each other, both of them more or less moaning into the kiss when Chan has completely buried his cock in Felix's ass.

" _Shit, I'm not gonna last long",_ he grunts. Felix is so warm and wet and tight around him and with the sweet way he clenches it takes Chan all of his composure to not just cum inside him right away like a nervous teenager. All the edging and teasing has gotten to him as well and he has been craving the sweet feeling of release just as much.

" _'s fine"_ , Felix mumbles. He has his arms and legs wrapped tightly around Chan, clinging to his boyfriend like a koala and once again he is the most adorable thing. Even this wrecked, this consumed by lust, Lee Felix remains the most precious thing Chan has ever laid eyes on. He kisses him again, softly at first while he slowly pulls himself out and then pushes back in again. Felix follows the movements right away, guiding Chan into a quicker and more steady pace. The kiss becomes more heated and Chan gently takes Felix's bottom lip between his teeth, tugging on it softly until Felix whines against his lips. Tremors going through his entire body like vibrations of sound waves. Chan kisses him breathless, hips bucking and twitching harder the closer he gets to the sweet feeling of his orgasm approaching. He's already lost sense of the pace again. Thrusts becoming irregular as he begins chasing his orgasm. He sneaks one hand between their bodies to feel for Felix's cock and smiles into their sloppy kiss that is at this point honestly more of a mess of tongues swirling, teeth clicking together on accident and lips brushing lazily when he already finds it hard and leaking again. Felix moans, loud and deep and drawn out, when Chan begins touching him and jacking him off to the wild beat of his thrusts. Felix comes first. A low groan that turns into high whimpers when Chan doesn't stop moving his hand right away after Felix's release spills over his fingers. After that, it's not long until Chan is done for as well. He slams himself into Felix one last time with a moan that is suffocated by their kiss and then just allows himself to bask in the warm feeling for a moment. Felix squirms underneath him a little. With his cock still inside him, Chan rolls over onto his back and guides Felix to lie on top of him. He nuzzles his face into his younger boyfriend's hair and inhales the sweet scent of the special conditioner Felix uses to keep his bleached hair so soft and fluffy at all times. Felix laughs a bit, maybe it's tickling him. The laughter vibrates through both of their bodies and Chan immediately wraps his arms around Felix a little tighter.

"You're so perfect", he mumbles, nosing Felix's soft hair despite the way it tickles his own nose. Felix hums softly, low and warm and comfortable. "So cute and pretty and adorable and wonderful."

"You're such an idiot", Felix chuckles. He has his head placed on Chan's chest and maybe his eyes are close, already dozing off a little. " _But I love you."_

There he goes again, switching back into English. Another thing about speaking two languages is that sometimes, certain things feel more meaningful in one language compared to the other. Certain things just can't be expressed right. And in the same way that Chan loves the harsh and rough way curses sound in English, the softness of love confessions fills his chest with warmth.

" _I love you too"_ , he whispers back. "And now let's get you cleaned, I'll give you some fresh clothes and then we can cuddle. How's that sound?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this filth, leave some kudos or maybe a comment if you enjoyed this! ;)  
> You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/writteninspring) or follow me on [tumblr](https://spriingflower.tumblr.com/) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/iamspringflower/) if you want to.  
> 


End file.
